


(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding?

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Elizabeth Weir/Sam Carter, understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



Sam tipped her head back, swallowing the moan that wanted to escape her lips. It had been a long time since someone had done this for her: run their fingers up her thighs, their tongue over her clit. Add to that the novelty of this being in the General's office on base, the thrill of the possibility of getting caught, and she knew she wasn't going to last long.

Fingers pressed up inside her and this time Sam did moan, the sudden unexpected fullness almost enough to push her over the edge. There was a breath of cool air over her clit and then that tongue was back, licking over her lips and flicking at her clit. Sam looked down, let her mind dwell for a moment on _who_ was doing this, and _where_, and then she was coming, a shiver through her body that locked her knees for a moment before she went a little slack, barely holding her weight on the desk behind her.

"So, we have an agreement?" Weir said, looking up from between Sam's thighs. There was something deliciously obscene about the shine on her mouth and chin.

"If it looks like there's a chance, I'm still going to jump at it," Sam said, lowering her legs and waiting for Weir to stand up so she could start putting her clothes back on. "But I'll stop giving you a hard time about it until then."

Weir looked slightly sour, but nodded curtly. "You drive a hard bargain, Major."

Sam couldn't help her smirk. "You're a good ambassador, Doctor."


End file.
